Kocoal Lux
"So, this guy was like 'Yo, dude, you gotta tone down this whole rebellion thing or else FoRFaNT's gonna go loco on yo' ass,' and I was like 'If they don't like my music, they can shove my records up Foster's ass, because I'm tired of these guys being so damn pushy about this shit!'" ~Kocoal telling the Union about how he lost his record deal Kocoal Lux is a character idea suggested by Joseph Bigham. Kocoal is meant to be a strong American influence, and will serve as a major source of comedic relief to help lighten up the normally grim atmosphere of HoEP. He loves to joke around, and makes light of a lot of situations, even if it gets a bit morbid. He's also easy to scare and hates fighting women, though he can reaffirm himself that what he's doing is right if he has to. Despite the informal way he carries himself, Kocoal is actually very serious when he wants to be, which means he's a serious rapper and a serious bodybuilder. However, he's also a serious gun supplier, owning 1,000s of them and making up about 30% of the black market for guns alone before he joined the Union, noting that FoRFaNT makes up about 50% of it. Appearance Kocoal is a very well built and youthful looking man, especially for the age of 47, to the point where many say he looks like he's in his 20's! He has very large upper dimensions, and broad shoulders. His well developed muscles and physique help him to be the ladies' man he has always dreamed of becoming, and his friendly appearance helps him settle the score with any would-be lovers. As for his clothing, Kocoal goes all out. Even though all he wears underneath everything else is a tank top and jeans, he wears a jacket on top of this, along with a lot of bling, including a 20 lb gold necklace, golden sunglasses, gold teeth guards, and golden bracelets. He cares not for how well dressed he is, only for how much bling he can comfortably put on. He does not wear any other types of bling, however. Personality Kocoal has a very upbeat personality. He always tries to look on the good side of even the worst situations, and can often brighten up the day of almost anyone. However, his constant cheery demeanor can sometimes get repetitive, and for some, annoying. Kocoal likes to talk a lot about himself and his accomplishments, being a "yeah, I'm awesome," type of person. His bragging gets him into trouble sometimes, as he has a problem with overestimating himself, even having gone as far as to say he's stronger than Kiga. Backstory Kocoal has had a generally positive life. Unlike most members of the Union, the most trouble he has had in his life is being poor as a child and losing his record deal. Birth of a Rap Legend At birth, Kocoal was born into the slums. His parents were poor, and lived a life of working hard with nothing to show for it, yet they got no assistance from the government, which does a good job of explaining why Kocoal hates FoRFaNT. His father, William, worked two jobs, one as a carpenter, and one as a mechanic. He also worked under the table as a weapons dealer in the black market, but even then it seemed like he never made enough money. Due to this, Kocoal's mother, Irene, also worked two jobs. One of her jobs was as a waitress for Razor's Edge Six Star Dinner, a famous restaurant, before it got shut down by FoRFaNT. Her second job was as a stage hand at FoRFaNT's Numa City Theater. Even with these jobs, however, Irene didn't make much more than William. Thanks to the almost constant disappearance of his parents for their jobs, Kocoal wasn't raised as much by his parents as he was by his grandmother, Sinclair. Sinclair was always available, and was able to give Kocoal a taste of the better life. Along with this, she was able to take better care of Kocoal, as she had a steady source of income, and didn't have to worry about paying the bills or putting food on the table. Growing Up Fresh Kocoal's interests in life developed rather quickly. He was alive during the major hip-hop movement, as well as at the height of mainstream bodybuilding. Kocoal used to always watch the television or listen to the radio, and he was always into watching bodybuilders perform intense feats of strength and flex their muscles. He always dreamed that one day, he would outclass some of the strongest there was. However, his greater dream lied in the hands of hip-hop and rap. He saw the rise to fame of hip-hop, he listened to hip-hop faithfully, and he always sang along with his favorite songs. He participated in a lot of block parties, which is where he met many of his friends, and where he got to let his love for his favorite music shine. As for his interest in guns, this interest was a major side effect of his dad being into the gun trade. Since his dad had access to so many guns, Kocoal was practically surrounded by them whenever he spent time with his dad. Because of this, his curiosity brought him to want to try one out, and he ended up getting into guns. He would spend time with his dad by shooting guns down a range, and he and his dad would often have target shooting contests. Section Three Edit Has at least three sections! Explain different parts of your character's life with each section! Combat Edit How does your character fight? Summarize here! Frequent CQC Moves Edit * What kind of * hand to hand moves * does your character use? Briefly explain how your character uses weapons, if they do! If they don't, disregard the weapons section! Purchased Weapons/Tools Edit Has your character purchased weapons? Or had a purchased weapon passed down to them? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Hand-Crafted Weapons Edit Does your character make weapons? * If so, * make a list * of those weapons! Things frequently used as weapons (in the environment) Edit * If your character * uses the environment * as a weapon, * explain the objects * they use! Double Decker High Roller (DDHR) This massive, 100 lb boombox looks like your classic old-school boombox, except with lots of gold, platinum, and diamonds, but this one is no joke! It is actually incredibly durable, and doubles as a weapon! At the surface, the DDHR is a boombox featuring two cassette decks, a 12 disk CD changer, and a covered turntable that can play vinyl records, along with high end speakers and a microphone. However, underneath the surface, it boasts Overdrive, which allows music to be used as a weapon, and becomes more effective the heavier the bass is. Unlike Adola, whose idol skills are useful for supporting allies via encouragement and augmenting them, Kocoal's boombox is best for supporting the offensive effort directly. Sockaknockas The ban on Brass Knuckles has not stopped Kocoal from making the Sockaknockas, a pair of heavy, golden brass knuckles that double as versatile cannons. The encrusted diamonds on these, along with their shape, allow them to easily impact specific points to maximize damage. Along with these, they can fire custom made balls or scattergun shells. The same cannons that fire these can also use special Catalysts, cartridges with special effects. These effects include creating an explosion at the point of impact from a punch, setting a punch on fire and making it travel faster, shocking the victim, or even using thrusters to propel Kocoal with rocket powered leaps, rolls, movements and punches! Matha-Frakas The Matha-Frakas are a pair of revolver/pistol hybrids that fire bullets out of a custom cartridge. The type of cartridge changes how the weapon fires, so Kocoal can go from firing .45 caliber revolver rounds semi-automatically to firing .35 caliber rounds in short bursts and more. Tools and Utilities Edit Vehicles Edit This is the only tools and utilities section so far! What vehicle does your character drive? Unless it's not feasibly possible for your character to drive, or if they have a personality that abhors vehicles, they must have some form of vehicle! Lifestyle Edit Your character has to live! How do they do so? Any weird things they do? Do any of their flaws get in the way? Trivia Edit * List some interesting facts here!